Recently, as demands for high-resolution and high-quality video have increased, high-efficiency video compression technology for next-generation video services is necessary.
In the video compression technology, quantization coefficient encoding and decoding technologies mean technology of generating a bitstream through entropy encoding technology performed on a signal subjected to transform and quantization with respect to a difference signal between an original signal and a prediction signal or technology of reconstructing the generated bitstream into the difference signal through entropy decoding technology.